Father's Fingers
by IvyValentine1
Summary: The Sewer King captures his father and dangles him above hungry alligators.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

The Sewer King scowled after he read his mother's obituary. Trembling, he dropped the newspaper by his throne. *Mom always tried to care for me. She never had much money.* The Sewer King smiled. He ceased trembling.

*Mom bought a toy alligator many years ago. She smiled with me after she revealed it. Dad appeared and scowled by me. He loathed viewing others with pretties. Dad tore my alligator apart and continued to scowl. After viewing my tears, he abandoned me. I guess I was too loud when I sobbed.*

Another scowl replaced the Sewer King's smile. He turned to three alligators. He smiled again. ''Are you hungry, my pets?'' he wished to know. The Sewer King laughed. He scratched one alligator's snout.

The Sewer King turned to Frog and other children. ''You won't obtain pretties for your king this time.'' He thought he saw Frog's sudden smile. ''You are going to capture my father and take him to one of the sewer pipes. Yes! Yes! Yes!''

The Sewer King viewed the wide eyes of the children. ''Return without my father and I'll feed you to my pets in his place.'' He scowled again. The Sewer King revealed where Mr. Lewis lived. ''SCATTER!'' He laughed another time after Frog and his companions ran.

A few hours later, the Sewer King sat on a pipe. He glanced at many alligators in the water below. His smile returned as soon as Frog appeared with his father. He saw a hole above. The Sewer King continued to smile the minute Mr. Lewis was dropped. He saw the latter's wide eyes after his body contacted the pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

''Wendell?''

The Sewer King scowled another time. ''IT'S SEWER KING! SEWER KING!''

After viewing the alligators, Mr. Lewis gasped. He turned to the Sewer King. ''Children dragged me out of bed and took me here?''

''I suffered after you tore my stuffed alligator apart years ago. You caused me distress. Ohhh. Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll cause you distress before my pets tear you apart.''

After gasping another time, Mr. Lewis glanced from the alligators to the Sewer King. He began to lean back and flail. He almost fell and used his hands to seize the pipe.

The Sewer King's eyes settled on all ten fingers. He stood and approached Mr. Lewis prior to another smile. ''Ten fingers.

Ten crimes.''


	3. Chapter 3

The Sewer King was thoughtful for a moment. He began to grind the heel of his boot on a finger. He heard Mr. Lewis as he cried out. ''You were born!'' The Sewer King saw tears in his father's eyes. His smile remained.

The Sewer King's boot heel contacted another finger. He watched as Mr. Lewis winced. ''You tore my toy alligator apart and caused me distress.'' The Sewer King viewed tears running down his father's face. Another scowl replaced his smile. ''You continue to cause me distress by existing!''

Mr. Lewis cried out again after the Sewer King's heel contacted his other finger.

''You forgot my tenth birthday!'' the Sewer King said. His heel descended again. He began to grind it on another finger.

Mr. Lewis turned to the alligators another time. His body trembled after two alligators snapped near him. He faced the Sewer King and seized the latter's long coat. Mr. Lewis saw the Sewer King's wide eye and wondered if the other eye was wide behind a dark lense. He began to seize a cape. His eyes settled on the cape before it was removed. He released the cape.

The Sewer King viewed his cape descending to where the alligators were. He faced Mr. Lewis and scowled again. ''I'M THE SEWER KING! I AM NOT WENDELL!'' he shouted. The Sewer King's eyes widened another time after his trousers were yanked down and his boxers were revealed. He focused on his boxers for a few moments.

The Sewer King's scowl returned before he pulled his trousers up. ''MY PETS WILL DEVOUR YOU THIS INSTANT!'' he said to Mr. Lewis.


	4. Chapter 4

Alligators snapped near Mr. Lewis again after he crouched.

''Wendell, I apologize for tearing your toy alligator apart years ago. I replaced it in case our paths crossed.'' Mr. Lewis reached into his long coat pocket. After revealing a toy alligator matching the one he tore apart, he gave it to the Sewer King. He smiled the minute the Sewer King gasped. He viewed him taking the alligator and embracing it after a smile.

The Sewer King took his father's hand before the latter stood. He continued to smile with Mr. Lewis. He remembered suffering for years after his toy alligator was ripped apart. Wendell Lewis revealing tears. The Sewer King revealing many tears. A new toy repaired father and son.

THE END


End file.
